Ninjago Dareshow
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: It's another Truth or Dare! You can dare anyone from the list inside, including me and my OCs. Send in those dares!
1. Rules

**Hey everyone!**

**I know there's a lot of Truth or Dare fics right now, but I've always wanted to write one . . . so here's mine! You can dare:**

Jay

Kai

Lloyd

Zane

Cole

Nya

Dareth

Overlord

Pythor

Skales

Samukai

Sensei

Evil or Good Garmy

Misako

**And my OCs are available too:**

Abigail (Has a not-so secret crush on Lloyd, sugar-crazy)

Anna (Kai's secret crush, a tomboy)

Christy (Cole's girlfriend, a popular girl)

Lindsey (Has a secret crush on Zane, shy and quiet)

**Oh, and you can dare me! Just say **ForeverDreamer12 **or** Ever.

**My updates might be slow, but I'll try my best to do at least once a week.**

**Keep your dares clean, please. This story is rated K plus, so kissing's fine, but nothing more than that. Thanks, and send in those dares!**

**~Ever**


	2. Episode 1: Zombies, Fangirls, and Ponies

**-REUPED TO FIT GUIDELINES ****_DETERMINE ARTISTS_**** DARES WERE NOW SENT BY PM-**

I smile, "Hey there guys, gals, authors, timelords, and potatoes, and welcome to FOREVERDREAMER12'S NINJAGO DARESHOW!" The Doctor Who theme song starts playing.

I gasp. "WRONG FANDOM! BOB! THIS IS NINJAGO!"

Bob yells back, "Sorry Ever!" The Ninjago Theme then starts.

I snort, "You better be sorry. Sorry about him, he's my techie, and he's a bit . . . slow. Anyways, let's get started, shall we?" I then snap my fingers and a portal appears.

"PRESTO NINJA-O!" All of my dare contestants fall out of the portal.

Bob frowns, "Ninja-O?"

I scream, "DON'T JUDGE!"

Jay looks shocked, "What the-"

Anna seems pissed, "WHERE THE NETHER ARE WE!?"

And the Overlord just looks furious, "I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THE WORLD!"

I laugh, "TOO BAD! Anyways, the show must begin! First up we have some dares from _Insanity Queen_ (or Sane Sane). First-"

Kai hold out a hand, "HOLD IT! DARES!?"

I roll my eyes, "Duh. This is a dareshow, Kai."

"Holy Overlord we're gonna die," Kai whispers.

"REFRAIN MY USING MY NAME AS A CUSS WORD PLEASE!"

"IT'S NOT A CUSS WORD!" Cole shouted.

Pythor rubbed his hands together evilly, "Oh, this is so going on YouTube."

I interrupt the chaos, "ANYWAY! The first dare is for Cole. You must eat your own cooking and tell us what you think."

"OKAY!" shouts Cole.

Ann rolls her eyes, "I bet five bucks he's gonna die."

Christy looked like she was about to cry, "BUT THEN HE'D LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

Kai sighed, "Oh, shut up."

I looked at Cole, "Cole, I found some of your leftover chili from about a week ago. Eat up!"

Cole groans, "Here goes nothing!" He then pours entire bowl into a container.

I rub my hands together evilly. "This is fun already!"

Cole looks green, "It's . . . amazing . . ." He then bends over and throws up.

Pythor cackles, "KNEW IT!"

The Overlord giggles strangely, "Teehe . . . pain . . ."

Cole stammers, "S-shut up." He then throws up again.

I scream at my techie, "BOB!"

Bob rolls his eyes, "Jeez, I need a pay raise. First the techie, now the janitor. What's next, a doctor?"

Abigail looks up excitedly, "Doctor Who?"

I scream, "ENOUGH OUT OF FANDOM REFERENCES JEEZ! Okay, who's next?" I then look at my cards. "Oh, still from _Sane Sane_ . . . Jay . . . c'mere."

Jay gulps, "Please have nothing to do with Kai . . ."

I laugh, "You must watch 2 episodes of My Little Pony!"

Jay screams, "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Lloyd yelps, "No fair!" Everyone stares at him. "I mean, making him go through that. Heheheh . . ."

Everyone rolls their eyes, "Suure . . ."

I get bored of waiting, "GO JAY NOW!"

Jay panicked. "I'M GOING I'M GOING!" He rushes into the movie room.

I laugh, "Zane must now battle _Sane Sane_!"

Zane whimpers, "Why me?"

Sane Sane comes in. "He-llo Zane . . ."

Zane gulps, "Oh no . . ."

Crashing sounds come from backstage.

I sigh. "While they're doing that, Kai, go in that room over there." I point at a closet.

Kai looks at me unertainly. "Ookay . . . " He then goes in.

Anna grins. "This is gonna be good . . . whatever it is."

Kai screams like a little girl. "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIES!"

I cackle evilly, "DIE DIE DIE!"

Wu shakes his head. "Oh dear . . . Ever's lost her sanity again."

Garmy snorts. "Is it under the couch this time?"

Skales hisses, "Sssh never had any sssanity to lossse."

Garmy sighs, "Troo dat."

I pant, "Okay, we also have some truths from _Sane Sane_. Kai, COME OUT OF THE FREAKIN CLOSET!"

Kai bursts out looking half dead. "They almost got me . . . " He pants.

I yawn sleepily. "Do you hate Cole?"

Kai pants again, "His cooking, yeah . . ."

Cole yells, "HEY!"

Kai is still out of breath, " . . . but he's a," he pants, "great brother." He then passes out.

I yell for Bob. "BOB!"

Bob yelped, "I KNEW I'D BE A DOCTOR NEXT!"

I groan, "Shut up."

Jay comes out from TV room, "THE PONIES I LUVS THE PONIES SO MUCH RAINBOWS! My LITtlE PoNY FrIENdsHip-"

I yell, "Okay, Jay, do you dream about Nya and you getting married and have posters of her in your room?!"

Jay looks horrified, "MY SECRET'S OUT NOOOOOOO-!"

Abigail sighs, "Thank your lucky stars that Kai's passed out."

Lindsey whispers, "Yeah . . ."

Cole groans, "Why so quiet?"

Lindsey says nothing.

I interrupt them, "ANYWAY! MOVING ON! Cole, which NINJA do you hate the most?"

Cole sighs, ". . . I don't hate any of them . . . but Jay's annoying, Kai's a butthead, Zane's weird, and Lloyd's a show-off."

Lloyd yelps, "SINCE WHEN DO I SHOW OFF!?"

I yell, "ENOUGH! Zane, are you scared of food?"

Zane frowns, "No . . . of getting food poisoning. That's why I love cooking; so I can make sure Cole's food doesn't kill me."

Cole begins to cry, "WHY ME!?" T-T

I laugh, "And more why you, because the next dare is from _DragonLuver123_. Cole, you must kiss a girl you HATE! And you must let your girlfriend order you around for the rest of the show."

Cole shouts, "SHOOT!"

I think out loud. "Hmmm . . . well . . . you really hate fangirls', so I'll bring in a Cole fangirl."

Cole yelps, "MERCY!"

A Cole Fangirl runs in, "SQUEEEEAAAALLLL!" She kisses him. "I wuv you! I wuv you!"

Cole begins to cry harder, "SAVE ME!"

I grin evilly, "Okay, fangirl, time to go."

The Cole Fangirl does not like this, "NOOO NEVER!" T-T

I point ray gun at her. "EXTERMINATE!" The laser destroys her.

Abigail asks, "I thought you said no more out-of-fandom references?"

I shout back at her, "THIS IS MY DARESHOW SO WHATEVA! HAHAHAHAH!"

Christy smirks, deciding to torture her boyfriend. "Cole, breakdance."

Cole screeches. "DOUBLE SHOOT!" He then sighs and dances.

Zane records it.

Pythor records it.

Skales records it.

Garmy records it.

And the Overlord just laughs.

Cole stops dancing. "There, happy?"

Christy fangirls, "I LOVE YOU!"

I roll my eys, "Save the mushiness for later, lovebirds. Now, Kai. Kai. KAI WAKE UP!"

Kai sits up sleepily, "blub blub blub butthead blub . . . Huh?"

I shout, "YOU MUST LET NYA ORDER YOU AROUND FOR A CHAPPIE!" (sorry I'm shortening it)

Kai cries. T-T

Nya laughs, "MWHUAHAHAHAHAH! FETCH ME SOME FOOD, SLAVE!"

Kai look very upest. DX

Lloyd looks shocked, "That laugh is . . . better than mine!" :*(

Abigail sees his expression, "LLOYDIE DO YOU NEED A HUG!?"

Lloyd blushes. "NOOOOOOOOO-!" 0-0

I laugh. "Okay! _Determine Artist's _are next! She dares Cole to wear a cute frilly purple dress and show it to everyone!"

Cole breaks down. "WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!?"

I just smile. (;

Christy shrieks, "I DON'T HATE YOU!"

Kai rolls his eyes, "We know."

"Cole, go change," I order. Cole leaves. "While we wait, Jay, drink this." Silence is my response. "Jay!" Jay looks up.

"Wha- I don't wanna!' DX

"Shut up and drink this." I hand him a smoothie.

Jay shouts, "THANKS!" He drinks it, and throws up

"It was soda, milk, a raw egg, pepper sauce, fruit juice, and cream cheese," I explain.

Jay spits the last bit out, "EEWWW!"

I cackle, "PYTHOR! EAT A CLOVE OF GARLIC!"

Pythor grumbles, "Fine." He puts it in his mouth, then chokes.

"Are you okay? Oh wait, I don't care." I smirk.

Pythor screams, "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"WHAT?" I shout, annoyed.

Pythor chokes out, "COLE!"

Cole blushes beet red. "Hiii . . ."

Everyone sees him in the dress and freaks out. "&%$# !"

I stammer, "C-c-c-change back now!"

"THANK THE OVERLORD NOT!" yells Cole cryptically.

The Overlord facepalms.

I sigh, "NorthAmericanJagur, your dares that you PMed me are next, I promise! And we're outta time! GOODBYE!"

"THANK EVERYTHING IT'S OVER NOW!" screams Kai.

I smirk evilly, "That was only the first chappie."

Kai cries. "I hate my life." T-T

**SEND IN DARES BY PM ONLY! TRUTHS ARE FINE TOO BUT DARES ARE PREFERRED!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEND IN DARES

Hey everyone. I was just informed that all dares must be sent by PM. I'm so sorry.

~Ever


End file.
